Aunque No Te Pueda Ver
by mada hatake
Summary: Sakura secuestra a Sasuke. Y ahora el moreno es más débil. Pronto se da cuenta que el encuentro es una buena oportunidad para dejar salir esos deseos, y esperar si el amor florece en medio de decisiones equivocadas. SasuSaku Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

-Sasuke, despierta-

-¿Dónde estoy?-

Sasuke se encontraba atado y vendado en la esquina de un frío cuarto mientras una pelirosa le hablaba de una manera muy fría despertándole de un sueño obligado.

-¡Sakura!, habla...¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?-

-Sabes perfectamente para que te traje a este lugar, no tengo otra opción más que obligarte-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa?, ¡suéltame! ¡¡¡Sakura!!!-

Les parecerá extraño que Sasuke esté tan indefenso, pero últimamente estuvo entrenando con Kakashi y ha usado todo su chakra para crear un Chidori más potente. Se encontraba escaso de Energía, lo suficientemente necesitado como para rendirse ante la ahora fuerte Kunoichi.

-Sasuke...te ves tan sexy en esta condición...creo que debo agradecer a Kakashi sensei por agotarte de tal manera...hasta ante mi estas indefenso-

-Sakura ve al grano, que quieres de mi-

-Pues...eso esta de más preguntarlo Sasuke!, deseo que me hagas tuya...y como sabía que te ibas a negar te traje a la fuerza, me vas a amar así no quieras...-

-Sakura yo...-

Sakura poco a poco se fue acercando a él y lo desató, sabía que no había peligro aún estando libre de sus ataduras, en un acto desesperado por recibir afecto de su gran amor de infancia, se sentó sobre él provocándolo y lo abrazó de una manera seductora, como envolviéndolo en su pecho, para ahogarlo en su perfume y hacerlo delirar hasta el punto de que le dijera que la amaba, aunque no sabía si en realidad él sentiría algo más fuerte por ella, así como ella había estado callando desde muy Joven.

Sasuke estaba exhausto, no quería seguir discutiendo con ella así que la abrazó y le dio un beso de desahogo para que la chica calmara esa sed de amor que tenía.

Sasuke no reprochaba, quien se negaría a estar con una flor tan bella como ella aunque no la quisiera, sabía que ella se había vuelto una mujer hermosa y sería una muy buena oportunidad para darle placer al cuerpo, aunque fuera de una manera extraña, como había comenzado todo. Así que acarició su espalda, haciéndola estremecer, eso era lo que ella quería, que él le hiciera sentir única, El Uchiha no pensó dos veces en quitarse la venda de los ojos para ver a la hermosa mujer con la que pronto compartiría el más intimo de los momentos, cuando Sakura le interrumpió tomando su hábil mano

-No...si vamos a hacer esto, no me observes, te dará asco, siempre me despreciaste, aunque ni se por qué, quiero que me ames a ciegas.-

-Sakura yo...tu jamás me darás asco, es una idea errada, la que tienes de mi, pero si quieres que no me quite la venda, está bien, no lo haré, esta vez tu mandas.-

Sasuke no parecía el mismo, se estaba dejando comandar por Sakura, no sabía por que pero le encantaba estar así, a su merced, que hiciera lo que quisiera con tal de apagar el fuego del deseo que acababa de despertar en ambos.

-Esta vez soy yo que te digo que no te detengas...-

-Sasuke...-

Sasuke pronto cambió sus ideas y puso a Sakura debajo, al menos por un rato él decidiría lo que iban a hacer para sentirse como en el cielo, era el momento y el lugar perfecto aunque no era nada romántico el sitio era lo de menos, muy pronto Sakura se despidió de su ropa ninja y Sasuke corrió con la misma suerte que su compañera, las caricias dirigidas por él, en las zonas más sensibles del cuerpo de la chica pelirosa hacían más ardiente el momento a ciegas, no podía retener los gemidos de placer, ya que las caricias estaban cargadas de una pasión irremediable, las manos de ambos simplemente no se detenían, las de Sasuke tatuaban la piel de Sakura con cada gota de sudor intercambiada y la respiración de los dos era cada vez más entrecortada.

Tenían pocas prendas cubriéndolos, cosa que contribuyó a que el miembro de Sasuke no tardara en despertar, era imposible detener eso, Sakura era demasiado hermosa aunque no la viera, el solo hecho de escuchar los sonidos que emitía ella, en señal de que lo que le hacía el Uchiha le encantaba, las manos de él fueron tan rápidas que Sakura pronto se halló desnuda, esas curvas casi perfectas lo excitaban demasiado como para poder aguantar más tiempo en hacerla suya

-Sasuke...ya no aguanto más...termina con esto...-

-No quiero...deseo tenerte más tiempo así...-

Ambos hacían esfuerzos gigantescos por hablar pero ni un te amo paso por los labios de alguno de los dos, solo placer sobraba en ese momento, el único propósito era apagar el fuego del deseo que yacía dormido en ellos.

Muy pronto Sasuke ya no pudo más, ya había retirado toda la ropa íntima de Sakura y ella también había hecho lo mismo con las prendas de él, así que decidió comenzar a penetrarla sin lugar a dudas y sin detenerse, de una vez comenzó con las embestidas fuertes, desde un principio no guardó cuidado en pensar que ella era virgen todavía...un grito de placer y dolor mezclados se escapó de la boca de ella al Sasuke romper con sus movimientos salvajes la suave y delgada Telilla que indicaba que era aún pura sexualmente...él no se detuvo ni por un segundo...ambos estaban sintiendo el cielo y sin saberlo, ¿Por qué habían esperado tanto para atreverse a esto?, si ambos disfrutaban estando juntos...

Pronto ambos llegaron al clímax, luego de que Sasuke arremetió sin piedad la pequeña cavidad de ella una y otra vez... salió de dentro de ella y se quedó sobre Sakura exhausto por el grandísimo esfuerzo que hizo esa noche, agotó su reserva de energías pero no se arrepentía de ello para nada...ambos estaban empapados, acalorados y cansados, se habían puesto mutuamente la mayor de las ganas por amarse.

-S...saku..ra..-

-No hables...Sasuke...-

-Tengo que decirlo...me encantó todo esto, me encantas tu...- Dijo quitándose la famosa venda que le impidió ver la cara de placer de ella mientras la hacía suya.

-Pero...esto no puede ser...-

Se levanto y vistiéndose rápidamente no pronunció otra palabra más...la frialdad había vuelto a él.

-Sasuke...¿Qué te pasa?-

-Olvida todo esto...vístete y vete a tu casa...- Dijo esto saliendo de la habitación aunque no sabía exactamente donde se encontraba...-

-Sasuke...-

* * *

**Notas de Autora: Nueva historia, pronto las continuaciones es un fic que promete! Saludos!**


	2. La Verdad de mi Corazón

Sakura caminaba por un sendero en los límites del bosque, confundida, pensativa, hizo una locura, pero ambos disfrutaron el momento, ya no eran niños, sabían muy bien lo que había sucedido y que como todo, tenía sus consecuencias.

La secuencia de los hechos era confusa hasta para Sakura, por lo que se cuestionó y se dijo a si misma que debió haber pensado mejor las cosas antes de actuar desesperadamente dejándose llevar por sus instintos. Tener a Sasuke entre sus brazos era una de sus más grandes fantasías. Pero tal vez la razón principal de todas sus dudas, sería el hecho y la forma en que Sasuke huyó del momento en que cayeron en cuenta que se habían dejado llevar por el deseo y la pasión que les inundaba.

Sakura desconocía totalmente hacia donde había ido Sasuke, era incierto puesto que se fue tan rápido, sólo para alejarse de ella y de las ideas que rodaban su mente. Tal vez había quedado maravillado con lo sucedido y no quiso aceptar que en verdad estar con la chica le agradaba, lo suficiente como para admitir, en silencio, que estaba experimentando cierto interés hacia la sensual chica.

Mientras Sakura recordaba las palabras que le dijo el moreno antes de irse, al mismo tiempo que terminaba de vestir su cuerpo con detalles de la típica ropa ninja que solía usar, cómoda, juvenil, femenina e imponente, ese era el estilo de la kunoichi que por fin se decidía a reflejar sus más grandes sentimientos.

Sasuke mientras tanto corría por el bosque, no muy rápido, pensando, reviviendo todas esas sensaciones, que llevaban de firma el nombre de la pelirosa. No veía a ningún sitio en particular, sino cada visión estaba acompañada con un sin número de ideas que confundirían hasta al más grande y frío Shinobi de la tierra.

En su andar se encuentra con una figura familiar, Kakashi, quien leía su libro de la manera mas tranquila recostado en un árbol, a lo que nota la presencia del moreno con facilidad.

-Kakashi-sensei…-

-Oye, ¿No es como extraño que pases por estos lados?-

-No lo se, solo busco un camino para llegar a casa pronto…-

-¿Por qué?, ¿Pasó algo?-

-No, nada demasiado importante…-

-Mmm, pues, te noto algo alterado y más pensativo de lo normal-

-Después del entrenamiento de ayer, ¿Cómo no quieres que esté cansado?-

-Si, lo entiendo, pero esperaba a que te recuperaras pronto..-

-Supongo que así tuvo que ser, estoy algo adolorido y no pude descansar bien anoche…-

-Que extraño, bueno, si vas por el camino que seguías llegarás pronto al centro de la aldea, creo que es lo más conveniente ¿no?-

-Si, gracias Kakashi-sensei, nos veremos mañana, quiero tomar el resto del día para descansar un poco, sino no podré hacer nada en buen rato.-

-Está bien, aliméntate bien, y sigue tu camino.-

-¡Hai!-

Luego del encuentro, Sasuke siguió su camino, rumbo a casa, quería pensar, descansar e intentar olvidar aquellos momentos a solas con la Kunoichi. ¿Olvidarlos?, tal vez recordar mejor cada detalle de aquel inesperado encuentro de dos cuerpos ninja que se volvieron uno aquélla vez.

Por fin, a paso lento, Sasuke llega a su aposento, sin pensarlo demasiado se acuesta en su cama y cierra los ojos luego de buscar figuras en el techo de su recámara, intentando conciliar el sueño, quizá. Lo cierto de todo lo sucedido es que para ambos, esa reunión marcó la lista de amor de ambos, Sasuke, intentaba sacar el corazón y sus sentimientos de aquélla cápsula de hierro en la que se ocultaba el verdadero Uchiha.


End file.
